


Why Are You Here?

by blueswan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Femslash, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswan/pseuds/blueswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She laid a finger in the crease next to the curls and Cordelia's leg twitched. "Nuhuh," Faith muttered and pressed her hand into Cordelia's thigh. "Hold still, baby."<br/>Cordelia made a desperate sound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Originally posted July 2005 as a very late entry for the Femslash PWP Ficathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Are You Here?

Faith answered the knock expecting Wesley to be standing on the other side of the door. Wes with his earnest eyes and his uptight ass demanding that she patrol. She'd done her share and then some this week. Wes could take his princessly ass and get the Chosen One to deal with whatever it was.

She managed to work herself into a state of righteous indignation by the time she opened the door. She yanked it open and looked up and blinked.

"Slumming? Not exactly your part of town is it?"

Cordelia held a bag up, "I brought wine."

Faith grinned, stepped back and waited. "Not the Sheraton, but it's mine."

As Cordy stepped over the threshold she snickered, "Like I'd come here if I was turned. I'd head straight for LA and hole up there. Platinum card, you know."

Faith dismissed Cordy's words with a shrug.

Already over at the dresser clearing room for the bottle, Cordy pulled a corkscrew and two glasses from the bag. She reached back in and pulled out some CDs.

"Plans fall through or something?" Faith snatched up the CDs, and riffled through them. "God, that's some suck-ass music there. Manilow?"

"What, some of his songs are pretty. And I wanted some quiet stuff, so I hit up my mom's music."

"Oh, now this has potential." Faith popped the case open and slipped the CD into the player. She took the wine Cordelia handed her, drank some, and wrinkled her nose. Sniffed at the goblet and frowned, took another mouthful and swallowed.

"Music's better than the booze, but it'll do. Why are you here?"

Cordelia shrugged, glanced around and gingerly sat on a corner of the bed, and shrugged again. She held the bottle up, and raised an elegant brow. Faith held her goblet down and waited for Cordelia to finish pouring then she sat beside her. Twitched her shoulder to mimic Cordelia and slid down the edge onto the floor.

They drank their wine and listened to music that had been popular before they'd even been born. Some of it before Mrs. Chase had been by the sound of it, Faith thought.  
Twice more Faith held her goblet up, and waited for Cordelia to top her up. When the music stopped, Faith swayed over to the player and popped another disk in, somehow managing to avoid the Manilow ones.

She danced over to Cordelia and held out a hand. Cordelia slid her hand into Faith and they danced together, laughing and spinning and holding their glasses out to the side, trying not to slosh too much of the wine out on the floor. When the music segued into a much slower song, they moved back to where they had been sitting earlier. Faith snagged an ashtray and her pack of smokes and lit up.

"Hellmouth has to be the stupidest place on the planet. Sure, it has its moments. Nothing like beating the crap out of some big ugly, nothing like shoving a stake into a vamp and hearing it scream just before it dusts."

"If you say so," Cordelia answered. "Lonely place."

"No shit," Faith laughed a bitter tinge to the sound.

"Come here," Faith muttered and gave a yank on Cordelia's leg. There was a shriek and a thump and the sound of glass breaking. "Don't worry about it. You can have mine." She passed the goblet to Cordelia, slung an arm over her shoulder and smiled into Cordelia's face.

"We don't have to be lonely tonight." Took a drag off her smoke and smiled again. Blew a plume of smoke, and a perfect smoke ring that Cordelia stared at until it dissipated.

"That's why you came here."

Cordelia snorted, but when she opened her mouth to speak, Faith kissed her. Just a simple kiss, that she broke almost before Cordelia could react. Without breaking eye contact, Faith butted her smoke, pushed the ashtray away, and took the goblet from Cordelia's hand.

"Gonna…gonna kiss you again. 'Kay?" She waited until Cordelia nodded, and dropped the wineglass to the floor. Dampness seeping across the carpet, the stain already indistinguishable from the others already there.

Faith slipped her hand up Cordelia's arm, and nestled it around Cordelia's neck, pushed her fingers through the heavy thickness of hair, and cradled her head. She picked stray strands away from Cordelia's face and tucked them behind her ears.

Slowly she leaned forward and placed her lips on Cordelia. Neither closed her eyes. It was a tentative kiss, lips touching barely pressing against the other's mouth, and moving so very lightly. Faith pulled back for a breath and Cordelia followed her, her mouth seeking Faith's. Finding it and shifting imperceptibly, kissing the circumference of Faith's lips. Tongue poking out and licking the corner of Faith's mouth until she gasped and wrapped her arms around Cornelia and pulled her tight against her.

Lips parting a little more, tongue tip touring one lip at a time, slipping delicately across the width of a smiling mouth and dipping into the corners. Tracing the edges and capturing the heated gasps of breath Cordelia released, pulling them inside her own mouth to savour. Sourness of dry wine, spices Faith couldn't name (well, all but the garlic), minty freshness and a hint of bubblegum that made Faith smile.

Cordelia lunged to her knees and grabbed Faith snaking her arms around her neck. She dropped her mouth over Faith's and gave a small moan. Her tongue dancing the outer edges of Faith's mouth and plunging in when Faith opened. Sitting up on her knees, so Cordelia was swarming up her body and hanging over Faith. Grinding herself against Faith and pushing her way into Faith's mouth and back out.

Managing somehow to get her feet under her and standing pulling Faith up against her and they writhed together. Hands untucking shirts and rubbing skin under their fingers.

Faith pulled Cordelia down onto the bed next to her. Faith's jeans clad leg shoved between Cordelia's thighs, and Cordelia pressing herself down and rubbing against Faith's thigh, while continuing to suck and bite at Faith's mouth.

Faith shoved Cordelia's shirt up until it was wrapped up in a bunch under her arms. A flick and twist with her fingers and the tasteful Victoria's Secret bra was spread open. Faith mashing and twisting a breast in one hand and her mouth speeding down to the other.

She pushed Cordelia's shoulder until Cordelia was on her back. One knee joined by the other as Cordelia's legs spread open. Faith dropped her weight down, and gained an oomph from Cordelia. Flat tongue strokes, she began under Cordelia's breast, moving upward, circling the nipple, hot breath over it as Faith dipped her tongue down and gently rolled the pink nipple. She chased after it with her mouth, tugged it with her lips and sucked hard. She had Cordelia moaning and thrashing, and Faith's mouth was full of tit.

Cordelia's hands deep in her hair held Faith in place. Their bodies rocked together as hands tugged and yanked. As wet as she was Faith was sure Cordelia was wetter.

A kiss dropped between Cordelia's breasts, a gentle tweak of nipple and Faith murmured "get back to the other one soon, promise". She circled Cordelia's wrists with her hands and pulled them from her hair, licked each palm wetly, and laid them on Cordelia's breasts. Faith travelled down the silken skin, her tongue trolling Cordelia's navel, and didn't that make her thrust up against Faith and moan.

The skirt got less respect than the other items of clothes. Faith shredded it and dropped the remains over the edge of the bed. Silk panties that matched the bra of course, covering a mound of dark curls.

She laid a finger in the crease next to the curls and Cordelia's leg twitched. "Nuhuh," Faith muttered and pressed her hand into Cordelia's thigh. "Hold still, baby."

Cordelia made a desperate sound.

Faith grinned up at Cordelia, gave a hard yank at the panties and laughed as Cordelia drew her knees up kicking wildly to get them off. Ankles grabbed at and feet pushed flat against the blanket, shoulders pressed between thighs, Faith kneeling between Cordelia's legs.

Sucked in air between her teeth and Cordelia forgot to exhale as Faith used hands and lips and tongue. Pushing, massaging, and licking to move Cordelia closer and closer to the edge. Faith pulled back, listened to Cordelia moaning her frustration, and went back to her task with a snicker and wry lick of her lips.

Cresting on the edge, Cordelia flushed all over, sweat breaking on her forehead, and the scent of sex deep in Faith's nose, musky and hot and warm. A muffled cry from Cordelia as she came, and Faith knelt back on her heels, damp sticky fingers spread open on Cordelia's knees.

"Walk you home?" she offered. "Got an urge to go check out a few cemeteries, see what's kicking out there tonight."


End file.
